


Like No One's Watching

by ashnaang



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing - Prompt: Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes?Chloe walks in on Beca attempting to get used to dancing in the new Bella's uniform.
Kudos: 8





	Like No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for language.

The hall was empty except for one of the newest Bellas. It was the one most of them wouldn’t expect. Beca thought it would be best to try attempting the routine while in their uniform because it was not anything like what the girl normally wore. As much as she doesn’t care, Beca does not want to look like a complete fool because she’s not used to dancing in clothes like what the Bellas were expected to perform in. She’d showed up 2 hours before they were expected to be there because she needed somewhere to practice.

“Stupid… fucking choreography. Look like a damn flight attendant.” Beca grumbles, while she continues going through the routine. “How am I supposed to dance in this thing and not look like a total moron.”

Beca continues grumbling to herself and trying her best to complete her part of the choreography.

Another older Bella comes in, without Beca realizing. The ginger haired Bella stops near the entrance after realizing that someone was in here. She knows that she was nervous before her first performance and she thought she’d stop by in case there were some of the younger Bellas who needed any more pointers and reassurances.

Of course it had to be this young Bella, the one she already couldn’t get out of her head. There was something special about her, no doubt about that. She could feel it from their very first meeting at the activities’ fair. Unfortunately, Chloe had fallen pretty quick for people in the past. She needed to be careful with this one. Chloe’s not even sure if she swings that way. You can’t guess with the alt girls.

Chloe was staring. She needed to stop being in her head so much.

“Hey Beca.” Chloe says, finally coming out from the entrance.

Beca trips in the middle of the move she was attempting and lands on her hands.

“Damn it…” Beca says, mostly to herself.

Chloe rushes over to the girl and kneels down, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Chloe asks, helping the girl onto her knees.

“It’s these fucking shoes. I haven’t worn heels since I was like 13.” Beca says. “I mean, they just weren’t my thing in high school. I wore a pair to a funeral and then didn’t really want anything to do with them after that.”

Beca didn’t know why she was sharing this with Chloe. She still didn’t know the older Bella that well.

“That’s ok. We all have things we aren’t good at.” Chloe says.

Beca feels her chest tighten being this close to Chloe. She’s felt this before but she’s been doing her best to ignore it.

“Yeah…” Beca says.

“One thing I try to keep in mind… put your heel down first. It seems strange but that’s where all the support is and where all your balance comes from when you wear heels. Ok?” Chloe says.

Chloe sees a smudge of dirt on Beca’s chin, most likely from the fall. She has a mini battle in her mind before raising a hand and using her thumb to wipe it away. Beca pouts and pulls away, giving Chloe a glare.

“I’m not a little kid, Chloe.” Beca grumbles.

Chloe just smiles and gets back to her feet.

“I know, Becs. I’m just trying to help.” Chloe says, trying not to be hurt by the girl’s defensiveness.

Chloe debates before offering a hand to Beca. Beca studies Chloe for a moment before taking the proffered hand. Chloe pulls her up and they stand there for a moment just looking at each other.

The door slams open and Beca pulls her hand back. Chloe looks over toward the entrance.

“Fat Amy in the house! Anybody in here?” Amy calls.

“Yeah Fat Amy. Come on in. You need some help?” Chloe says.

Fat Amy walks in and puts her stuff down.

“So I may need to run through the routine one more time. I put on this uniform on and instantly felt… restricted.” Fat Amy says, explaining.

“Sure thing. I think Beca was feeling the same way about the uniform too. I remember it’s… quite an adjustment.” Chloe says, smiling at Beca before turning back to Fat Amy.

Beca leans forward and gently touches Chloe’s forearm, sending chills up the girl’s arm. Chloe jerks toward Beca, acknowledging.

“Just wanted to say thanks, Chlo… for making sure I was ok. And for the tip.” Beca says.

She walks over to sit in one of the chairs before Chloe can really respond. Fat Amy comes up to Chloe and they start discussing what to expect.

Chloe can’t help but wonder if this is the first step of her and Beca becoming the best of friends, and maybe more. 

**Author's Note:**

> 4/365 days of writing (first one on Chloe/Beca). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam.
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio.
> 
> Not totally happy with this one but I think I made it work. I'm starting to feel it now. Tuesday and Wednesdays stories are likely to be the worst and shortest of the week. That's the worst days of the week at work for me, just a warning. I will try my best and I'll try to make sure I cycle it so it's not always the same fandoms on those days.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
